XLR-Lass
XLR-Lass is the fusion between Slime-Lass and XLR8. Appearance XLR8-Lass has the shape of XLR8 but is made of Slime-Lass' slime. His tail is replaced by a Slime-Lass antennae similar to his helmet. Similar to Slime-Lass, he wears a two-piece swimsuit. When he absorbs water, he takes an upright stance and becomes taller, bouncier, and curvier than usual. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. Powers and Abilities He has all the abilities of his component aliens: Slime-Lass: His physical makeup is a liquid substance. His body acts in the same way. He can place people and objects inside of his body, or have them pass through. This makes him difficult to catch. His physical makeup makes him seemingly immune to any form of physical damage. He has the ability to stick to any surface, such as ceilings. He's immune to poisonous substances and any kind of diseases. He can store poison inside his body and he's capable of shooting it like a stream. Using his "hair", he can absorb water, then he's able to use the water to shapeshift into his mature form who's a lot stronger. He can also shoot the water like a water jet. His slime has the ability to heal diseases, despite the technique he needs to use it's kinda awkward for him. Due to his physical makeup, he can change his shape to mimic objects or persons. He has the ability to mimic other persons' voices. He can change his size if he absorbed enough water. When touching someone's head with his antennae, he can view their memories, thoughts and emotions. XLR8: He has super speed, able to run 805 kilometers per hour. Has sharp reflexes and thinks fast. Can run in circles to generate tornadoes. When he's running can jump long distances. Can run over water. Unique Abilities: He can generate slime tornadoes. He can pass on slippery and sticky surfaces. Weaknesses He has all the weaknesses of his component aliens: Slime-Lass: Throwing his body in a body of water can immobilize and stun him, and he can get diluted. If the body of water is large enough, like a lake, the dilution effect would be strong enough to kill him. Heavy rain is also dangerous to him as the impact of all the water drops dissolves any part of his body exposed to it. Exposing him to high temperatures dries him out. If he dries out, he shrinks in size to the point where he can fit in a small bucket, and makes him lose his humanoid form. Additionally, due to being a living liquid, he is also susceptible to freezing temperatures. XLR8: Magnets and charged pulses are a problem, apparently disorienting him to the point that it can not properly balanced. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Kinecelerans Category:Kineceleran Fusions Category:Viriuellas Category:Viriuellas Fusions Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Slime Aliens Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Liquid Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Poisononous Aliens Category:Sticky Aliens Category:Healing Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Animal Aliens